


The One Where An Unlocked Door Means Bad Things

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: <i>I would like for them to be getting it on in Kendall's dressing room or somewhere like that when Logan or whoever walks in but they just carry on like nothing's wrong.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where An Unlocked Door Means Bad Things

Kendall is free from filming for a good part of the afternoon. They just wrapped on the pool scene and he’s heading to his dressing room, scrubbing a towel through his hair as he goes.

The door to his dressing room is open, and he’s positive he closed it when he left to the set. He drapes the towel around his neck as he walks in, rolling his eyes at Dustin who’s sitting on the sofa, Kendall’s guitar in his lap.

“Hey,” Kendall says softly, stifling a laugh when Dustin’s startled by his presence.

“Ass,” Dustin laughs. “How’s it going?”

Kendall doesn’t miss the way Dustin’s eyes rake over his body, and he can’t help but flush under Dustin’s lustful gaze. He also doesn’t miss the fact that Dustin’s opted for contacts, something he rarely does unless he knows he’s getting some. It’s much easier than having to deal with glasses and fumbling around blindly when he’s not wearing them.

Kendall swallows thickly as Dustin’s eyes drift back to the guitar in his lap, and after a quieted deep breath, Kendall finally answers.

“Good. I’m done filming for a few hours.”

“I came at the right time, then.”

“Yeah, guess you did.”

Dustin carefully sets the guitar on the floor, and then swings his legs up on the sofa, stretching them across the length.

“What’s with the swimming trunks?” Dustin asks, gesturing to the seafoam green trunks Kendall is wearing. They’re still a little wet and Kendall’s black boxer briefs are still visible.

Kendall explains the basic plotline of the episode, elaborating on the pool scene and how his trunks accidentally dropped while he was climbing out of the pool.

“Wait, so they saw your ass?” Dustin asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Dude, no! This is a kids’ show.”

“Hm, true,” Dustin says. “Plus, it’ll save people from going blind at the sight of your pasty white ass.”

“Hey!” Kendall squawks indignantly. “I’m pretty sure you had no problems with this pasty white ass last time you were fucking it.”

“That’s because, much like the rest of you, your ass belongs to me,” Dustin says, his voice laced with possession.

He’s up and off the sofa in a matter of seconds, crossing the small distance between him and Kendall.

Kendall’s entire body already feels like it’s on fire, and when Dustin’s hands grip his hips, he’s afraid his knees might give out.

Luckily, Dustin is guiding him back, kicking the door shut and pushing Kendall up against it and sealing their lips together. Kendall feeds whimper after moan after whimper into Dustin’s mouth, their tongues sliding together easily.

Dustin’s fingers follow the waistband of Kendall’s trunks to the drawstring that’s tied tight enough to keep them from falling. With one quick tug, the strings come loose and the trunks are sliding down Kendall’s legs, landing in a wet heap at his feet.

Kendall barely has time to register that his trunks are around his ankles because Dustin’s lips are trailing along his jaw and down his neck at the same time Dustin’s hand is working its way into the wet material of his briefs.

Kendall throws his head back against the door, a dull thud resonating around them, but it’s drowned out by the breathy whines spilling from Kendall’s lips as Dustin’s hand closes around his dick.

It’s rough and dry and a little more than uncomfortable, but that doesn’t stop Kendall from thrusting forward into Dustin’s grip.

Kendall’s hands move up Dustin’s back, pushing Dustin’s shirt up as he goes. It bunches under Dustin’s arms and Dustin begrudgingly pulls his lips from the salty skin of Kendall’s throat, and much to Kendall’s dismay, his hand from Kendall’s dick, so Kendall can pull the shirt over his head.

The moment the shirt is gone, his lips are back on Kendall’s skin, mouthing along his collarbone, but his hands stay at Kendall’s hips, even when Kendall rolls his hips forward in search of Dustin’s touch.

Kendall tries to groan out his disapproval, but it gets caught in his throat as Dustin’s lips hover over his ear and he says, “I want you to ride me,” his voice barely above a whisper, sending shiver after shiver through Kendall.

Kendall can only nod his agreement, his hands reaching out for the button of Dustin’s jeans. With nimble fingers, he gets them unbuttoned and the zipper pulled down. Dustin’s jeans are like a second skin, and it takes a few tries but Kendall finally manages to get them pulled down, not surprised when he sees Dustin isn’t wearing underwear.

Still, though, it has every last drop of Kendall’s blood rushing to his dick and his throat going dry.

His hand hovers over Dustin’s cock, but Dustin’s stepping back, slipping his shoes off and then removing his pants. He walks backwards to the sofa, beckoning Kendall to him with a finger.

He steps out of the trunks pooled at his feet and like he’s being pulled in by a magnet, Kendall moves quickly toward Dustin, Dustin reaching out to anchor his hands on Kendall’s hips as he settles on the edge of the sofa.

Dustin flicks his eyes up to Kendall’s face, and then his eyes are focused on the skin of Kendall’s abdomen and his lips are hovering just above the waistband of the briefs Kendall is still wearing.

Kendall teeters forward, forcing Dustin’s lips to make contact with his skin, pulling an appreciative sigh from his own lips.

Dustin doesn’t take too kindly to it and swats at Kendall’s ass, his palm making contact and a wet smack piercing the air around them.

“Fuck,” Kendall moans, and Dustin’s not sure if it’s in pain or pleasure, so he does it again, his hand striking Kendall’s cloth-covered ass, another moan spilling from Kendall in response.

Dustin chances a look up at Kendall’s face, and he has to bite his lip to cut off the moan trying to make its way out.

Kendall’s hair is sticking up in all directions, his cheeks flushed. His pupils are blown wide, surrounded by a small ring of sparkling green. His lips are cherry red and kiss swollen, and as Dustin’s eyes are focused on Kendall’s lips, Kendall darts his tongue out, running it along his bottom lip.

Dustin blinks slowly, slipping his hands into the elastic waistband of Kendall’s briefs. Kendall whimpers as Dustin slowly pulls the material down, swallowing audibly as his dick springs free.

With the briefs finally down Kendall’s legs, Dustin wets his bottom lip, his hand coming up and wrapping around Kendall’s dick He smirks up at Kendall, and then he’s leaning forward, his tongue flat as he licks over the tip.

Kendall braces himself with a hand on Dustin’s shoulder, and it’s all he can do not to fuck into Dustin’s mouth. He’s mostly certain Dustin would let him, but. Now’s not the time to find out, especially not when Dustin’s doing that thing with his tongue that always pulls him straight to the edge.

There are the familiar stirrings of an orgasm building in his stomach, but Dustin’s mouth is retreating, his hand follows its path up the length and over the head, across the slit and spreading the drops of precum.

“Turn around,” Dustin says, orders, his voice deep and husky.

Kendall follows without question, feeling a little self-conscious now that he can see himself in the mirror in front of him. He doesn’t focus on it, though, his gaze dropped to the floor instead.

He can’t see what Dustin’s doing, but he hears the opening and closing of a bottle, and then Dustin’s hands are on him, one sliding over the small of his back, the other slick and sliding down the crease of his ass.

He briefly wonders where Dustin got the lube from, but the thought slips from his mind because he can’t think of anything except the way Dustin’s fingers are rubbing over his asshole.

Dustin’s hand on the small of his back pushes him forward slightly and he goes with it easily, leaning forward just a little, but then he has to brace his hands on his thighs because Dustin’s twisting a finger inside and it makes him a little lightheaded, makes his knees buckle beneath him.

It doesn’t take long for Kendall to relax, and then Dustin’s adding another finger, twisting them in and pushing them up against his sweet spot.

Kendall fucks back against Dustin’s fingers, not caring how needy and eager he seems.

With one last graze against Kendall’s prostate, Dustin removes his fingers, and Kendall hears the sounds of a bottle opening and closing again, but it’s quickly washed away by the sound of Dustin slicking up his cock, breathy sighs of satisfaction laving Kendall’s skin.

Dustin grips Kendall’s hip with one hand, the other wrapped around his cock. Kendall sinks down, the tip of Dustin’s cock pressing against his hole. He eases himself down slowly, Dustin rubbing a hand soothingly over his lower back.

Holding his breath, Kendall sinks down the rest of the way, exhaling loudly when Dustin’s fully seated inside. He rolls his hips a few times to get used to the feeling, and then he rises up slightly before sliding back down, a shuddery sigh escaping his lips.

Dustin’s hands are anchored firmly at Kendall’s hips, there to keep Kendall balanced.

Kendall finds a position that’s comfortable, holding onto the space of sofa cushion between his and Dustin’s spread legs as he fucks himself on Dustin’s cock.

Dustin kisses at the expanse of Kendall’s back he can reach, sliding his tongue down the knobs of Kendall’s spine. He pulls Kendall up so that Kendall’s back is flush against his chest, and it’s a whole new angle, one that Kendall settles into easily because Dustin’s cock is hitting his prostate perfectly every time he moves his hips.

Dustin’s babbling, a slew of, “fuck Kendall, so fucking hot,” leaving his lips. He knows he’s babbling, but he can’t stop, not with the way Kendall’s all tight and hot around him, and the noises Kendall’s making as he slides down his cock.

Dustin reaches around Kendall’s hip, wrapping his fingers around Kendall’s dick, the slide eased by the trail of precum leaking from the tip.

Kendall rocks forward into the ring of Dustin’s fist and back on to Dustin’s cock. It’s sensory overload and he doesn’t hear the door opening until he hears a voice that most certainly isn’t Dustin’s, but he can’t focus on whoever it is because Dustin’s coming inside him, all hot and wet, and then he’s coming, too, all over his stomach and Dustin’s fist.

When the orgasm ebbs away, he sees James standing there, looking as though he’s seen a ghost. He has to yell James’ name a handful of times before James jerks aware, and then James’ entire face turns red and he stammers out a million and one apologies, leaving and closing the door behind him.

Kendall settles back against Dustin, sighing contentedly when Dustin’s arms encircle his waist. Fuck if he’s going to let James walking in ruin his post-orgasmic bliss.

They stay like that for a while, until there’s a knock on the door.

“Kendall?” James calls out.

Kendall can’t help but laugh, quickly turning embarrassed when he realizes James now knows what he looks like when he comes.

As though Dustin can read his mind, he says, “Not so funny now, is it?”

He smacks Dustin’s arms, calling out to James that he’ll be out in a minute. He rises off of Dustin, Dustin sliding out of him and leaving him with an empty feeling.

Dustin stands and follows, dressing himself quickly as Kendall wipes off his stomach before he pulls on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

They kiss quickly before pulling apart, Kendall groaning into the space between them.

He doesn’t want to open the door and face James, and he’s sure James feels the same. No matter how comfortable they are with each other, seeing what the other looks like while coming is awkward times a million.

“Good thing I get to leave,” Dustin says with a laugh.

“Oh, be quiet,” Kendall replies, his hand on the doorknob.

“Maybe next time you’ll remember to lock the door.”

It’s not like he even had the time, but Kendall doesn’t tell Dustin that, choosing to laugh and nod his head in agreement instead.


End file.
